Melted
by oneofakindgurl
Summary: terinspirasi dari MV meltednya akdong musician. ChanKai-KrisKai. fic pertama disini, mohon RnR


Hanya suatu siang yang cukup terik. Aku berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan menenteng tas di pundak kiriku dan kamera yang menggantung di leherku. Menjulurkan tanganku saat kendaraan lewat. Ya, aku ingin menumpang. Entah kemana, aku hanya berdoa tempat itu akan memuaskan mata dan lensa kameraku.

Namaku-Kim Jong In- Kai, umurku delapan belas tahun. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, aku _homeless. _Kabur dari rumah karena orang tuaku yang tidak menyutujui cita citaku sebagai _photographer_. Alasan klasik memang.

Syukurlah, ada sebuah mobil berhenti. Aku membungkukan badanku. Namja paruh baya pemilik mobil itu langsung menyuruhku masuk ke bagian belakang mobilnya dengan sedikit ketus. Well, mungkin ia sedang punya masalah.

Tanganku tak bisa berhenti memotret apa saja yang aku lihat. Sama seperti sekarang. Sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil. Tanganku tak berhenti memotret pemandangan. Mulai bosan, aku melihat sekelilingku. Di tempat yang aku duduki banyak _box_. Entah apa isinya, tapi saat ku intip ternyata hanya kumpulan roti-roti. Dan kumpulan roti-roti itu pun akirnya yang menjadi sasaran kameraku.

Merasa ditatap, aku menoleh kepada pria itu. Dia terlihat marah, entah memang aku yang terlalu berisik dengan kameraku atau memang pria itu punya masalah. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung dan lagi-lagi tanganku dengan asal memotret pria itu. Tak kusangka, pria itu langsung memberhentikan mobilnya. Dia berteriak kepadaku dan menyuruhku turun. Setelah membungkuk dan meminta maaf, pria itu langsung pergi.

Setelah jalan tak tentu arah, Kai memutuskan untuk singgah di toko toserba. Seingatnya, uangnya tidak tersisa banyak. Dia butuh makan, tetapi ia juga harus membeli _roll film_ untuk kameranya. Dengan sisa uang yang ada, ia bisa membeli dua _roll film_ dan sepotong (?) pisang, atau membeli _snack_ kesukaannya. Sempat berfikir lama, akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk membeli _roll film_. Mungkin ia masih bisa menahan keinginannya akan _snack_.

Sambil menghabiskan satu-satunya pisang yang ia punya, Kai memperhatikan sekitarnya dan mulai memotret apa saja yang menarik untuknya.

_Stone man, _dua pria _homeless _yang berebut tong sampah untung mencari barang yang bisa dijual, atau pun dimakan. Dua wanita yang-mungkin-meributkan tentang hal rasis dengan anaknya yang hanya bisa menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Seorang pria yang menuntun sebuah sepeda dengan banyak balon diikatkan pada bagian belakang sepeda itu.

Entah apa alasannya, tapi Kai lebih suka memotret seseorang yang sedih, atau mempunyai masalah.

Kali ini aku memotret seorang yeoja yang menangis dalam mobilnya. Maskara yang dipakainya luntur bersama air matanya. aku menurunkan kameraku saat yeoja itu sadar akan diriku. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"senang mendapatkan apa yang kau mau?" sesaat setelah aku duduk di dalam mobil, dia langsung bertanya.

"Um, ya" aku hanya tersenyum canggung dan memeriksa hasil setiap gambar yang ku ambil.

Yeoja itu mulai menghapus maskara yang luntur dan membetulkan _make-up_nya.

"kurasa aku sudah lebih baik. Kau boleh memfoto wajahku, hapus saja foto tadi" kata wanita itu sambil berpose.

Dan aku hanya tersenyum dan mengambil gambar dirinya.

"kau manis sekali" ia mengelus rambutku. Mengingatkanku pada ibuku.

"siapa namamu? Aku Hyuna. Kau bisa memanggilku nuna jika kau mau" dia tersenyum

"aku Kai. Gomawo nuna telah memperbolehkan aku memfoto dirimu"

"kau tak usah terlalu formal Kai-ah. Aku ini nunamu" Hyuna tertawa kecil dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

Belum aku beranya, nuna itu berbicara "ayo ke tempat yang menyenangkan" seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Mobil milik hyuna berhenti di depan sebuah _pub _kecil. Tanpa bicara, hyuna lalu turun dan menarik Kai untuk masuk.

Kai memang bukan anak yang seutuhnya polos, tetapi dia benar benar baru pertama kalinya menginjakan kaki di tempat seperti ini.

Kai tidak lagi ingat tentang apapun, yang ia tahu hyuna memesan minuman yang asing ditelinganya untuk hyuna dan dirinya.

Aku menatap bosan orang-orang yang berada di balik meja _bar _ini sambil mengelap semua gelas agar bersih. Selalu seperti ini, selalu banyak asap rokok, bau parfum, dan tentunya keintiman setiap orang. Entah itu antara pria dan wanita, ataupun pria dan pria dan sebaliknya.

"_Hey Dude" _aku menoleh melihat yeoja yang memanggilku. Disampingnya duduk namja manis, sepertinya mereka orang baru.

Ia memesan minuman untuk dirinya dan namja disampingnya. Namja disampingnya, dia seperti anak yang pertama kali ke tempat seperti ini.

Aku sedikit bingung dengan hubungan mereka, tapi aku tidak mau pusing. Mereka bukan urusanku.

Hanya dengan dua gelas minuman beralkohol tadi, namja itu tumbang dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja itu. Yeoja disampingnya hanya melihat dengan tatapan kosong dan melambaikan tangannya ke wajah namja itu. Namja itu benar benar tumbang.

Tak terlalu lama sampai wanita itu dipeluk mesra oleh namja lain. Dan mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan meja bar.

Hey!

Wanita itu belum membayar minumannya!

Ku tepuk lengan namja itu. Sempat linglung, tapi dia langsung melesat pergi sama seperti wanita itu.

"Ya! Kau belum membayarnya!" What the?! Apa mereka bersekongkol?

Segera ku ambil _bill _namja pemuda itu dan mengejarnya.

"Chanyeol-ah? Eodiga?" baekhyun berteriak kepadaku. Persetan, aku harus mengejar namja itu.

"Ya! Ireona!" bartender itu menepuk lengan Kai. Tersadar, Kai menatap bingung sekelilingnya. Ah, ia ingat. Ia diajak ke _pub _oleh hyuna nuna.

Wait, dimana hyuna? Dengan segera Kai langsung berdiri dan mengejar hyuna.

Terlambat, mobil hyuna sudah menjauh dari pandangannya. God, apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk selain diusir, dan kelaparan? Bahkan sekarang ia hanya punnya tas yang berisi _roll film_untuk kameranya dan kameranya sendiri..

"Hey Kid!" Chanyeol menarik bahu Kai sehingga Kai berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau belum membayar minumanmu! Apa kau ingin kabur? Aigoo!" Chanyeol mendorong bahu Kai. Dan kamera Kai terjatuh, dengan sempoyongan Kai berusaha mengambil kameranya. Oh tidak, lensanya rusak.

Chanyeol menarik kerah Kai agar Kai bertatapan langsung dengannya

"Kau cukup manis. Apa kau tak mau bayar minumanmu? Bagaimana kalau kau bayar dengan tubuhmu manis?" dengan segera Kai menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"uangku.. uangku tertinggal di mobil itu" dengan keadaan setengah mabuk, mustahil untuk Kai berdiri dengan tegak. Ia senderkan tangannya pada tiang lampu pinggir jalan. "aku tidak bohong ahjussi. Uangku benar benar tertinggal" Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan lesu.

"Well, kurasa kau tidak punya pilihan selain membayar dengan tubuhmu itu" sesaat setelah Chanyeol menjawab. Chanyeol menyeret lengan Kai masuk ke dalam menuju ruang ganti dalam _pub_.

Damn! Anak ini ternyata lumayan manis, tak ada salahnya kan aku bermain dengannya? Toh dia tidak punya uang untuk membayar _bill_-nya.

Aku mendempetkan badannya ke pintu yang baru saja kututup-well, tentu saja pintunya juga sudah ku kunci- dan langsung kucium bibirnya dengan kasar. Cukup manis. Anak itu tetap melawan, tak punya pilihan ku jatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai dan segera ku tindih tubuh mungilnya. Shit! Akku terangsang!

"Ahjussii andwae! Jebal.. huks..." teriakan Kai dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menciumi lehernya dan meninggalkan _kissmark_ di leher putih Kai.

Terima kasih kepada dua gelas alkohol yang Kai minum tadi, Chanyeol dengan mudahnya melepaskan jaket Kai. Terganggu dengan Kai yang terus berontak, Chanyeol langsung merobek kemeja yang dikenakan Kai dan melihat tubuh ramping Kai yang polos. Dimata Chanyeol sekarang Kai sangat menggairahkan. Rontakan Kai mebuat tubuhnya bergerak dengan seksinya.

"ahjuss...mphhh" Chanyeol mencium lagi bibir merah Kai, tangannya ikut menjelajah badan Kai. Awalnnya hany sebatas mengelus pinggang Kai, tangan Chanyeol naik ke bagian dada Kai dan langsung mengelus dengan pelan nipple pink Kai yang mengundang desahan tertahan Kai.

"jangan kau tahan. Aku tahu kau menikmatinya, bitch" Chanyeol berbisik tepa di telinga Kai dengan suara _baritone_nya, sesekali menjilat telinga Kai.

"angghhh" Kai tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya sudah mulai lemas dan perlahan tubuhnya memanas seiring dengan usapan-usapan kecil dari tangan Chanyeol di tubuhnya.

Bosan dengan bagian leher dan bibir Kai, Chanyeol menuju bagian dada Kai, diciumnya pelan nipple Kai. Memainkan lidahnya di sekitarnya.

"ummhhh hnnhhh.." tanpa sadar Kai melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol. Kai sudah dibutakan oleh nafsunya.

Tangan Chanyeol yang berada di paha Kai kini naik menuju _butt_ Kai dan meremasnya pelan. Tak tanggung, tangan Chanyeol mengusap bagian tengah selangkangan Kai lalu memijatnya pelan

"see? Kau menikmatinya! Penismu bahkan sudah setegang ini, padahal aku hanya menyentuhkan sedikit" Chanyeol terus melakukan _dirty talk_nya.

Celana Kai dibuka dengan mudahnya oleh Chanyeol. Tidak mau ketinggalan, Chanyeol juga melepaskan semua pakaiannya, memperlihatkan badannya yang tegap dan dada bidangnya.

Kai seharusnya kabur saat ada waktu seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya Kai terpesona oleh badan tegap Park Chanyeol. Bahkan ia bisa melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang menegang membuat ia memalingkan wajahnya dan pipinya memerah. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat langsung kejantanan namja lain selain dirinya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin membuang waktunya, ia elus perlahan penis Kai yang sudah setengah menegang

"uuhhh ahjussiii" sungguh ini nikmat sekali. Well, bukan pertama kalinya penisnya disentuh. Tapi ini pertama kalinya penisnya disentuh oleh orang lain. Kai bukan anak yang terlalu polos, ingat?

"call my name, Chanyeol" Chanyeol lagi lagi membisikan telinga Kai dengan suara beratnya sambil terus memanjakan penis Kai.

"hnnhhh c-channhh annhhhh" tubuh Kai tidak berhenti bergerak, bukan karena meronta. Melainkan sekedar melengkungnkan tubuhnya. Tanda Kai menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol.

Wajah Chanyeol turun ke bagian bawah tubuh Kai sambil menciumi dada dan perut mulus Kai. Dipijatnya pelan kemaluan Kai lalu dilahapnya kejantanan mungil itu. Tangan kirinya ikut memanjakan _butt_ Kai, meremas dan menamparnya dengan perlahan. Semua itu membuat Kai tidak bisa berhenti mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

Gerakan mulut Chanyeol di penis Kai mulai cepat, Kai membantunya dengan memajukan pinggulnya perlahan.

"unghh! Chanyeolhh... ummhhh aahhh!" Kai mencapai orgasmenya dan langsung terbaring lemas. Kai benar-benar sudah tidak punya tenaga sekarang.

Chanyeol menjilati sisa sisa cairan di penis Kai, menjilatinya dengan perlahan sesekali menggigit pelan kulit penis Kai. Lalu Chanyeol bangkit dan mencium bibir Kai lagi, dibukanya dengan paksa bibir Kai untuk mengalirkan saliva yang bercampur dengan sperma Kai.

"Hmmhh kau manis sekali" ditengah ciumannya Chanyeol melebarkan paha Kai, dielusnya hole Kai dengan pelan.

"oohh! Chanhhh... andwae.. aahhhh~!" Kai melepas ciuman Chanyeol setelah merasa sesuatu menggelitik holenya. Lebih tepatnya kini penis Chanyeol yang menggesek holenya. Menimbulkan kenikmatan bagi keduanya.

"arhhh! Ahjussiii!" menghiraukan teriakan Kai, Chanyeol memasukan penisnya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Shit! Kau sempit sekali!" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat. Menikmati ketatnya hole Kai yang seolah memijit dan menghisap penisnya.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak, tidak dengan perlahan. Ia menarik pinggang Kai agar penisnya semakin masuk kedalam hole Kai. Gerakannya tidak pernah melambat, melainkan semakin cepat munusukan penisnya yang panjang.

"angghh!" Kai mengigit bibirnya ketika penis Chanyeol menyentuh titik prostatnya. Sadar akan hal itu, Chanyeol menarik Kai hinga terduduk di pangkuannya berharap penisnya bisa masuk lebih dalam.

Kai hanya memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Kai mengoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya. Membantu memberi Chanyeol kenikmatan lebih.

Wajah Kai telah sepenuhnya memerah. Pre-cumnya mulai menetes dari penisnya. Kai menaik turunkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"ungghhh.. mmhh aahhh!" untuk kedua kalinya Kai orgame, mengotori perutnya dan juga perut Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol tetap tidak berhenti. Ia terus menusukkan penisnya ke dalam hole Kai. Kai hanya bisa pasrah menerima semuanya.

"ahhh fuck!" akhirnya Chanyeol menyusul Kai untuk orgasme dan memenuhi hole Kai dengan spermanya.

Ia membaringkan tubuh Kai ke lantai dan berbisik pelan.

"akan kumaafkan kau kali ini. Jika kau kembali lagi dan tak membayar juga. Aku menjamin aku akan menjualmu, anak kecil" Chanyeol melumat bibir Kai dan mengelurkan penisnya secara langsung.

Memakai celananya kembali dan meninggalkan Kai yang terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Wow.. menikmatinya?" Chanyeol disambut seringai baekhyun saat ia kembali ke meja bar.

"hahaha kurasa kau harus mencobanya sendiri baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol sedikit berbisik di telinga baekhyun "aku mendapatkan _virgin_" Chanyeol lalu mengambil minuman beralkohol dan langsung menenggaknya

"Ckck daebak!" semenarik itu kah dia?" baekhyun menepuk _butt _Chanyeol lalu pergi untuk melayani pelanggan.

Kai benar-benar kehilangan tenaganya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Kai melihat kemejanya yang sudah sepenuhnya rusak, kancing-kancing bajunya bertebaran disekeliling kemejanya.

Mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tersisa, Kai mengambil kembali pakaiannya dan memakainya. Bersama kameranya yang telah rusak, Kai keluar dari _pub_

Kai hanya bisa memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Para polisi sibuk membawa masuk orang orang yang bermasalah.

Ya, ia sekarang berada dalam kantor polisi. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir untuk pergi ke kantor polisi. Mungkin untuk mencari mobil hyuna nuna dan mendapatkan tas-tasnya kembali, atau melaporkan tindakan namja bernama Chanyeol tadi, atau mungkin sekedar meminta tumpangan para polisi untuk mengantarnya kembali kerumah. Ia sudah cukup dengan semuanya..

Disaat petugas wanita itu sudah senggang, aku langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya. Tapi sayangnya, belum aku bicara telepon itu sudah berdering lagi. Dia hanya menyuruhku untuk diam dan menunggu.. lagi.

Aku merasa tidak berguna sekarang. Kuputuskan untuk pergi dari kantor polisi itu. Entah akan kemana. Mungkin aku anya bisa menunggu sampai aku mati kelaparan. Tidak mustahil bukan?

Di tengah perjalananku, aku melihat sebuah _van_ yang sudah usang. _Hipster. _Aku tersenyum melihat anjing penjaga di depan _van _itu. Mendekatkan tanganku dan mencoba memanggil sang anjing.

Tapi anjing itu ternyata menggongong dengan sangat keras..

Bahkan anjing pun tidak ingin berdekatan denganku? Apa aku sebegitu mengenaskannya?

Sudah cukup menjadi anak baiknya! Aku berteriak menyahuti gonggongan anjing itu.

Mungkin aku sudah gila.

Tumben sekali monggu mengonggong sekeras itu? Apa ada ang menganggunya? Aku juga mendengar teriakan seseorang. Apa itu hanya anak-anak nakal seperti biasa? Dengan segera aku mengambil linggis di pojok ruangan. Biarpun aku hanya mempunyai _van _butut dan monggu, aku juga harus berhati-hati.

Saat kubuka pintuku, aku melihat serang namja manis. Bukan hanya manis, dia sangat manis. Namja itu terdiam melihatku, tidak, melihat linggis yang kupengang. Segera kuturunkan linggis itu dan tersenyum kecil arahnya. Ini kah yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Dia menceritakan semua. Aku hanyabisa mengelus rambutny pelan. Dia bahkan terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan kenangan buruk seperti itu.

Namanya Kai, dia memamerkan hasil hasil fotonya.

"aku hanya mengambil foto _candid_ dengan tema kesedihan. Agar aku selalu teringat bahwa semua orang punya masalahnya masing-masing. Dan belum tentu masalahku lebih bersar dari mereka" Kai tersenyum manis sambil sesekali meminum coklat hangat yang kubuatkan.

Aku menatap ke dalam matanya. Aku mungkin tidak mengenalnya, tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan ingin melindunginya. Dari siapapun yang menyentuhnya, siapapun yang menyakitinya.

"hyung.. siapa namamu?"

"namaku? Panggil saja Kris" lalu kami berdua hanya memandang satu sama lain sambil tersenyum..

Seorang namja melihat keluar jendela dari lantai 10nya. Memgang gelas yang berisi air dengan es batu yang setengah mencair.

"kau melamunkan apa sayang?" namja itu memeluk namja lainnya dari belakang dengan posesif. Mengelus pinggang namja yang berada dipelukannya dan menghirup wangi sang namja.

"aniyo, Kris hyung" Kai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati pelukan Kris. Sudah sepuluh tahun terlewat dari awal pertemuan mereka. Kai sangat mencintai Kris, namja yang telah melindunginya. Namja yang telah menghilangkan segala ketakutan dan kesedihannya.

Kai menenggak air yang berada di gelas itu dan meletakannya di meja, disamping kameranya. Tampak es dalam gelas itu sudah _mencair_.

"saranghae.. Kris hyung" Kai memutar badannya menghadap Kris. Mengalungkan tangannya ke leher namjanya, Kris. Dan membawanya kedalam ciuman yang romantis.


End file.
